Safe and Sound
by swaggysuga
Summary: Kau datang ketika semua bayang-bayang hampir membunuh seluruh cahayaku. Kini, biarlah aku yang menjadi pahlawan bagi masa depanmu. MinYoon / BTS / Seme!Jimin Uke!Yoongi / War!AU / #btsffnwploveyourself


_Even if you know what's coming,_

 _You're never prepared for how it feels. –Natalie Standiford_

 **Safe and Sound**

 ** _swaggysuga_**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / MinYoon**

 **Seme!Jimin Uke!Yoongi**

 ** _Boyslove / T+_**

 ** _Based from a movie titled 'Dunkirk'._**

 ** _Especially for #btsffnwploveyourself and_** **Baskoro Alham**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Perancis_ , _Mei 1940_**

Ledakan lagi.

Jimin bersembunyi di balik batu besar di pesisir pantai, memicingkan matanya untuk membidik musuh yang paling mungkin menjadi sasaran tembaknya. M1 Garand di tangannya—gosipnya adalah senjata terakurat, diwariskan oleh almarhum kakaknya yang tewas di medan perang setahun lalu—siap memuntahkan peluru mematikan untuk siapapun yang diincarnya.

Jika boleh jujur, seorang Park Jimin muak berada di tengah kondisi seperti ini. Ia terpaksa berperang karena situasi yang memang memaksanya untuk menjadi seperti itu. Jiwanya memberontak, namun ia lebih memilih untuk hidup daripada harus mati di tangan orang lain. Caranya? Tak lain dengan membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu.

Perang dunia kedua ini telah merenggut terlalu banyak nyawa. Sebagai tentara Korea yang terjebak di Kota Dunkirk oleh pasukan Jerman, ia termasuk beruntung karena hampir separuh rekan sejawatnya sudah lebih dulu meregang nyawa. Semua pasukan memang terpaksa berdiam diri di Dunkirk sembari menanti keajaiban.

Pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Perutnya memang sudah seharian tidak terisi apapun. Kembali ke tempat dimana makanan disediakan sangatlah sulit, salah-salah nyawanya malah melayang.

Netranya melirik ke seberang, mencoba memastikan tidak ada senapan yang sedang mengarah kepadanya, dan tidak ada granat aktif terletak di dekatnya. Setelah ia merasa aman, segera ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menahan semua lapar dan sakit di kepalanya sambil menenteng senjatanya yang tak ringan.

Ia seolah baru bisa bernafas sekarang. Pasukan manapun bukan musuhnya—kecuali pasukan Jerman tentunya; namun bukan tidak ada kemungkinan ia akan dibunuh untuk kepentingan-kepentingan tertentu. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa ia mencari tempat dimana ia bisa berlindung, serta mendapat sedikit makanan mungkin. Kakinya melangkah tanpa beristirahat barang sedetik pun.

Kemudian Jimin melihat dermaga yang sangat ramai, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di dermaga itu tertambat sebuah kapal besar yang nampaknya diperebutkan oleh banyak orang itu. Seorang petinggi di pasukan Britania Raya tampak mengatur hilir mudik mereka. Ia menebak bahwa kapal itu akan membawa orang-orang pergi dari Kota terkutuk ini.

" _One minute! We give you one minute_!"

Langkah Jimin terhenti. Sudah tak mungkin untuk ikut dengan kapal itu, belum lagi harus berebut dengan orang-orang yang notabene bertubuh lebih besar dan kuat jika dibandingkan dengannya. Ia yang pendek dan kelaparan tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dengan pilu Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, enggan menerima kenyataan bahwa sekali lagi pupus harapannya untuk pergi dari Dunkirk. Hatinya terasa remuk oleh tangan imajiner, jiwanya bagai mati. Lagi-lagi ia memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah. Kepalanya semakin pening. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir dermaga, menatap riuh ombak bebas yang seakan meledeknya karena tak kunjung merdeka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perahu kecil mendekat ke dermaga, tepatnya ke arah Jimin. Pemuda itu tak ambil acuh, ia tetap saja melayangkan pandangnya ke samudera luas.

"Park Jimin!"

Teriakan seseorang membuatnya beralih. Orang itu muncul dari kapal, kepalanya menyembul dari jendela kabin.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Segera Jimin bangkit sambil memerhatikan pemuda bernama Yoongi itu. Yoongi buru-buru keluar dari kabin sambil berujar,

"Berenanglah kemari!"

Jimin melongo. Berenang? Yang benar saja! Ia menyangka Yoongi bercanda sampai Yoongi mengacungkan gulungan tambang.

"Nanti akan kutarik kau dengan tambang ini. Cepatlah, tunggu apa lagi?" pemuda mungil itu sedikit berteriak.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jimin menyampirkan senjatanya di bahu dan menceburkan diri ke laut yang sungguh dingin, berenang menuju perahu milik Yoongi. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah percaya kepada Yoongi.

Cepat-cepat Yoongi melemparkan tambang ke laut, yang kemudian digapai oleh kedua tangan Jimin. Yoongi menarik tambang itu dan membawa tubuh Jimin ke atas perahu. Jimin gemetaran karena dinginnya air laut. Lalu Yoongi masuk ke dalam kabin, membawa sebuah selimut dan dibalutkannya ke tubuh basah Jimin.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan membawa teh hangat."

Jimin mengangguk, menyaksikan Yoongi turun ke kabin bawah. Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Ini,minumlah. Setelahnya kita masuk ke dalam kabin."

Manut, Jimin meminum teh hangat yang serta merta membuat tubuhnya tak lagi merasakan dingin. Yoongi membantu merapatkan selimutnya ketika ia meminum teh hangatnya, menghindari angin yang tak bosan menerpa.

"Kukira kau sudah lupa padaku," ujar Yoongi lirih.

Jimin menatap mata kecil milik Yoongi, dan menjawab dengan sedikit gemetar. "Aku takkan lupa dengan seorang hyung baik hati dan berani yang melindungiku dari orang-orang jahat."

Yoongi terkekeh, Jimin masih ingat rupanya. Ya, itu kenangan ketika mereka masih berada di Korea, dimana Korea belum lepas dari cengkeraman Jepang sampai saat ini. Jimin yang lebih muda dari Yoongi dan bertubuh kecil memang sering diganggu oleh orang-orang dewasa. Dan di sana Yoongi hadir menjaganya.

Mereka adalah salah dua orang yang kabur dengan keluarga dari Korea karena penjajahan Jepang terhadap Korea sangatlah berat untuk ditanggung. Kerja paksa, penyiksaan dan pembunuhan, serta upeti dengan jumlah yang tak masuk akal membuat mereka enggan untuk kembali ke Negara asal mereka.

Pergi ke Britania Raya, ternyata tidak membuat hidup serta merta menjadi lebih mudah. Namun katanya lebih baik daripada harus hidup dengan merayap-rayap di tanah sendiri. Setidaknya, di sini mereka masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup. Meskipun akhirnya Jimin terdampar menjadi tentara Sekutu dan Yoongi sebagai ahli medis yang terpaksa ikut dengan tentara Britania Raya melawan pasukan Jerman.

Kini Jimin tak menyangka akan bertemu Yoongi dalam situasi genting seperti ini. Bertemu dengan Yoongi bagai mukjizat, seperti menemukan malaikat penyelamat. Biarawan yang kini terlatih menjadi tenaga medis itu sungguh telaten merawatnya, seperti sekarang ini ketika Yoongi membawanya ke kabin bawah dan memberinya pakaian kering.

"Gantilah bajumu di kamar ini," Yoongi membuka sebuah ruangan kecil dengan tumpukan selimut dan sebuah kasur lipat. "Kau bisa tidur di dalam kalau lelah. Aku akan ke atas, membawa perahu ini menjauh dari dermaga."

Setelahnya Yoongi beranjak ke atas, meninggalkan Jimin di dalam kamar mungil itu. Dengan segera Jimin meletakkan senjatanya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik, dan ia lega karenanya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _sweater_ kasmir longgar warna abu dan celana korduray hitam, kantuk mendadak menyerang Jimin. Tapi perutnya sudah merengek minta diisi. Ia akhirnya pergi ke kabin atas dan melihat Yoongi yang sedang memegang kemudi, memutar balik kapal menjauhi dermaga.

"Richardson Croisette, lumayan juga," Jimin menyebutkan jenis perahu itu sambil mengelus dinding kayunya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Jimin bersandar di sudut kabin. "Memangnya kita punya rumah? Di mana?"

"Di manapun, asal tidak di sini," jawab Yoongi sambil tetap mengendalikan kemudi.

"Baiklah," Jimin melemparkan pandangan ke jendela kabin, menatap lautan luas. "Berapa lama kau naik perahu ini, hyung?"

Setelah perahu agak ke tengah, Yoongi melepaskan kemudinya lalu menghadap Jimin. "Baru dua jam, dan kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Kau, sudah berapa lama di darat?"

"Tidak tahu, berbulan-bulan mungkin? Omong-omong, maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi apakah hyung punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Aku benar-benar lapar."

"Sebentar," Yoongi kembali ke kabin bawah, lalu datang membawa dua lembar roti dengan selai stroberi. "Hanya makanan ini yang aku punya, kalau kau masih lapar katakan saja, biar kuambilkan lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku masih punya bahan untuk membuatnya."

"Terima kasih, hyung," Jimin langsung melahapnya seperti buaya bertemu mangsa. Belum lima menit, roti itu sudah tandas. Yoongi mengambilkan secangkir teh yang kemudian habis juga oleh Jimin.

"Aku bisa berpikir jernih sekarang," ujar Jimin. "Kenapa kau bisa pergi sendirian, dengan kapal ini pula?"

Yoongi kembali berkutat dengan kemudi. "Aku beralasan membeli peralatan medis dan obat-obatan. Padahal aku tak akan kembali. Kau sendiri, benar-benar tak punya teman, eh?"

"Ada. Senjataku adalah teman yang tak pernah berkhianat."

Kekehan Yoongi terdengar. "Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di situasi seperti ini."

"Ya hyung, aku beruntung bertemu denganmu. Kau penyelamatku. Aku mungkin akan mati jika kau tidak mampir ke dermaga dan menarikku ke kapalmu," Jimin berkalimat.

Ia mendongak ke atas. "Astaga, itu pasukan Jerman."

Yoongi ikut melihat ke langit. Angkatan Udara Jerman terbang menuju ke dermaga, dan menjatuhkan bom kesana. Ledakan kembali terdengar. Yoongi menutup kedua telinganya, tubuhnya gemetar. Jimin yang menangkap ketakutan Yoongi langsung berangsur mendekapnya, lembut.

"Kau takut, hyung?"

Anggukan samar Yoongi terasa di bahu Jimin. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Yoongi. Si mungil masih merasa ngeri, ia trauma karena bom yang meledak dengan tidak manusiawi itulah yang merenggut seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"S-sudah," Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin pelan. "Ledakannya sudah berhenti."

Jimin menjauhkan diri dari Yoongi, lalu melihat ke dermaga. Sebagian sudah hancur, beberapa orang terluka dan tercebur ke laut. Beruntung kapal besar tadi sudah menjauh dari sana. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke langit, pesawat tempur milik Jerman dan Britania Raya sedang berkejaran di hamparan awan.

"Kapan mereka mengakhiri perang ini?" Yoongi bertanya pelan, matanya bersirobok dengan milik Jimin, menyiratkan luka mendalam.

Jimin mengusak pucuk kepala Yoongi. "Suatu hari nanti, pasti."

Tatapan Yoongi mengawang ke ruang hampa. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Lalu ia melirik Jimin, matanya sudah memerah tanda lelah. Jimin balas melihat netra kembar Yoongi, lalu tersenyum samar. Wajah Yoongi merona, ia baru menyadari bahwa Jimin tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan nan gagah dengan tatapan maut. Tak ingin ketahuan sedang terpesona, Yoongi cepat-cepat mengalihkan situasi.

"Kurasa kau butuh tidur. Ayo ke bawah."

Yoongi menggamit lengan Jimin dan menggiringnya ke kamar di mana Jimin mengganti baju. "Tidurlah, kau tampak sangat lelah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku."

"Aku mau tidur," Jimin berjalan ke hadapan Yoongi, "Tapi denganmu."

"A—apa?"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Jimin menghentak tangan Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke dalam kamar sempit itu. Yoongi tak sempat meronta, tubuhnya dibaringkan di ranjang kecil di sudut dengan Jimin yang menaiki dirinya. Tatapan tajam Jimin seolah mengunci pergerakan Yoongi, membuat si mungil itu ketakutan setengah mati. Jimin mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher mulus Yoongi, mendenguskan nafas dan membuat Yoongi lemah seketika.

"Jimin!" Setelah sadar, Yoongi memukul bahu Jimin kuat-kuat. Namun percuma, gairah Jimin malah semakin naik karena pekikan Yoongi. Ia semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi, tak menyisakan seinci pun jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir tebal Jimin mulai berpindah, naik menyapu pipi pucat Yoongi yang kini merona hebat, lalu beralih ke bibir tipis milik pemuda itu. Tangan Yoongi mencoba menahan tubuh Jimin, namun _sweater_ Jimin malah sedikit terangkat, menampilkan perut sixpack dengan lebam di beberapa bagian.

"Ngh—" lenguhan lirih Yoongi mengudara. Ciuman Jimin yang tadinya kasar jadi lembut, ia terus mengecap bibir Yoongi dalam ritme yang lambat namun pas, membuat Yoongi terbuai dan malah ikut membalas ciuman manis dari Jimin. Tetapi ia kemudian sadar, _ini salah_.

"Jimin, _please_ ," Yoongi mencuri kesempatan saat Jimin memberi jeda pada ciumannya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Jimin yang sudah mulai tirus. "Jangan teruskan. Aku paham kau tidak bisa menahan hormonmu karena kau lama di medan perang. Tapi tolong, jangan sekarang."

Jimin menatap Yoongi kecewa, namun ia akhirnya mengerti. Ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Yoongi setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat kening Yoongi. Lamat-lamat Yoongi bangkit dan memandang Jimin yang sedang berdiri memunggungi dirinya.

"Kau… menyukaiku?" bisiknya lemah.

"Sejak dulu," Jimin menghela nafas. "Sudah sangat lama, sejak kau membantuku lepas dari manusia keparat yang terus menggangguku. Maaf, tadi aku tak bisa menahan diri. Kau sungguh… _cantik_. Kau tumbuh menjadi sangat sempurna. Sial, ini bukan saatnya untuk merayu siapapun, tapi sumpah, kau memang benar-benar cantik."

Senyum Yoongi mengembang. Jimin berbalik tiba-tiba dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat, seakan enggan melepasnya lagi. "Yoongi hyung, terima kasih sudah hadir kembali. Kau lagi-lagi menjadi penyelamatku. Lain kali aku janji, aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau bicara seakan aku meminta balas budimu," Yoongi mencibir.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku memang harus melakukan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Oh iya. Apakah kau terluka? Tadi kulihat ada lebam di tubuhmu."

"Hanya lebam, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan," Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap netra Yoongi lembut, seolah mengatakan bahwa si mungil tidak usah khawatir.

Tapi Yoongi bersikeras, "Itu pasti sakit. Kemari, biar kuobati."

"Dan membuat gairahku naik lagi? Tolong hyung, jangan membuatku berbuat lebih atau aku akan kembali _tiarap_ di atasmu," _dirty talk_ Jimin menggema.

" _Gosh_! Jangan mulai lagi atau akan kuceburkan kau ke laut," sifat tsundere Yoongi kumat.

"Hehehe. Ya sudah, aku akan tidur sekarang, mengantuk sekali," Jimin berlalu dengan cueknya dan membantingkan diri di ranjang, menutupi mata dengan sebelah lengannya.

Yoongi menggeleng, heran dengan kelakuan Jimin. " _Sleep tight, my dear_ ," bisik Yoongi sambil menutup pintu kamar.

 ** _—Safe and Sound—_**

"Jimin, kita sudah sampai."

Dengkuran halus Jimin akhirnya berhenti, digantikan oleh kesadaran penuh. "Di mana kita?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti kita bisa sedikit menghirup udara normal di sini, juga membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan obat-obatan. Kau mau turun?"

Jimin duduk di ranjang dan mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia lalu mengikuti Yoongi keluar dari kabin, lalu turun dari kapal yang sudah tertambat di dermaga. Mereka tiba di tempat yang lumayan besar dan teratur, cukup ramai dengan orang dari berbagai usia. Jimin memerhatikan mereka satu persatu, lalu lupa bahwa dirinya seharusnya ada di dalam ketegangan dan mengangkat senjata. Ia merasa bebas dalam sejenak.

Yoongi terlihat asyik membeli berbagai bahan makanan ke orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ia berbaur dengan baik, sementara Jimin yang sehari-harinya bergaul dengan senjata dan bom hanya mengikuti Yoongi kesana kemari sambil membawakan barangnya.

"Ah, senangnya," Yoongi tersenyum kepada Jimin. "Aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku bisa membeli bahan untuk membuat makanan selain roti."

"Iya, buatlah makanan yang banyak agar aku bisa kembali gendut seperti dulu."

"Sudah, kau tinggal terima jadi sa—"

 _BLAR!_

Yoongi terlonjak, Jimin segera melepaskan barang bawaannya dan menarik Yoongi ke belakang tubuhnya. Wajah Yoongi memucat, sedangkan Jimin langsung pasang badan mendengar suara ledakan yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Teriakan orang-orang langsung mengudara, membuat Yoongi semakin takut dan mengeratkan pegangan ke lengan _sweater_ Jimin. Matanya membeo melihat puluhan orang berhamburan ke arahnya.

"Yoongi, ayo pergi dari sini!"

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi cepat dan menggiringnya menuju perahu mereka. Mereka mengajak beberapa orang yang ada di sana, memasukkan mereka ke dalam kabin bawah.

" _Faster, faster! We don't have much time!_ "

 _BLAR!_

Ledakan susulan. Orang-orang itu panik dan menaiki perahu dengan berebut. Setelah perahu penuh, Jimin dan Yoongi langsung membawa perahu meninggalkan dermaga. Keduanya berusaha untung tetap tenang. Setelah perahu mulai jauh dari dermaga, Yoongi menyerahkan kemudi kepada Jimin dan menghampiri orang-orang yang sedang ketakutan di kabin bawah.

"Semuanya, harap tenang. Kalian aman di sini. Jika ada yang membutuhkan sesuatu, entah itu makanan, selimut, atau apapun, katakan padaku. Apakah ada yang terluka di antara kalian?"

"Anak ini, lengannya terluka," seorang Ibu menunjuk seorang anak berusia tanggung yang sedang meringis menahan sakit. Lengannya tampak terkena pecahan kaca.

Dengan segera Yoongi mengambil antiseptik dan perban, membersihkan lengan anak itu dari serpihan kaca dan mengobatinya, serta membalutnya dengan perban. Anak itu menahan sakit sepanjang proses pengobatan, membuat Yoongi salut karena ia tidak banyak mengeluh.

"Selesai," Yoongi tersenyum, anak itu menatap Yoongi.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya lirih. "Kakak bukan orang Inggris, ya?"

"Iya, aku datang dari Korea," tangan Yoongi terulur untuk mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Tapi Kakak baik sekali kepada kami. Terima kasih, Kak," senyuman anak itu mengembang, begitupun dengan orang-orang di sana.

"Ya, terima kasih karena telah membawa kami keluar dari tempat itu," timpal seorang Bapak paruh baya. "Seandainya semua orang sebaik kalian, mungkin tidak akan ada perang di dunia ini."

Hati Yoongi mencelos. Ya, jika semua orang bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa melihat perbedaan dan mengesampingkan ego masing-masing, ia tak perlu menjadi saksi perang mengerikan ini. Keluarganya tak perlu pergi terlebih dahulu darinya.

"Sama-sama. Aku dan kalian sama-sama manusia, kita sudah sepantasnya saling menolong, kan?"

Orang-orang Inggris itu mengiyakan, dan ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman damai Yoongi.

Namun tiba-tiba ledakan di laut terdengar, mengusik ketenangan mereka semua. Yoongi segera berlari ke atas, menemui Jimin yang sedang memegang kemudi dengan panik.

"Hyung," Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam. "Siapkan apapun yang bisa membuat kita tidak tenggelam di laut."

"M—maksudmu?"

"Situasi sudah masuk di tahap gawat," Jimin menatap langit, "Pesawat tempur pasukan Jerman terus menjatuhkan bom, dan sepertinya pasukan Inggris kewalahan untuk mengatasi mereka. Kita tidak mungkin terus menetap di perahu ini, terlalu berbahaya."

Rahang Jimin mengeras. "Berikan itu kepada mereka, terutama anak-anak, orang lanjut usia dan wanita."

Tanpa protes, Yoongi pergi ke salah satu sudut kabin—sambil melangkah dengan hati-hati karena khawatir menginjak salah satu dari mereka—dan mengambil apapun yang bisa mengapung, potongan kayu, atau apapun itu. Orang-orang di dalam kabin menatap Yoongi heran sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Kita antisipasi, kawanku bilang bom mulai berjatuhan, kali ini di laut. Kita harus siap-siap jika sewaktu-waktu harus meninggalkan perahu ini. Kuharap kita bisa tetap tenang, semuanya pasti bisa teratasi."

Mereka mulai panik, namun beberapa orang mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka. Yoongi kembali ke kabin atas dan memberi tahu Jimin bahwa apa yang ia minta sudah terpenuhi.

"Tapi tidak banyak, aku cemas mereka tidak bisa berenang," Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mereka tinggal dikelilingi oleh laut, aku yakin sebagian besar dari mereka bisa berenang."

"Aku menunggu komandomu, Jim," Yoongi berlalu ke bawah kabin.

Jimin mencoba untuk mengemudikan perahu dengan stabil. Tangannya sedikit gemetar karena bagaimanapun nasib setiap orang bergantung padanya. Ia terus melihat ke atas, sebenarnya dirinya buta arah, tapi menghindari tembakan dari pesawat tempur itu yang paling penting saat ini.

Setelahnya ledakan di udara terdengar, pesawat tempur Jerman tumbang oleh Inggris. Bangkai pesawat lalu terjun bebas dan membentur air laut sekitar dua kilometer dari perahu, lalu meledak dan menimbulkan api di atas laut karena bahan bakar minyak yang keluar dari pesawat. Api membumbung tinggi dan membuat Jimin memutar otak untuk membawa perahu menghindarinya.

" _Shit_ ," Jimin mengumpat. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

Lalu pesawat tempur Jerman dan Inggris semakin berkejaran. Pesawat tempur Jerman lagi-lagi menjatuhkan bom, sialnya tak terlalu jauh dari perahu mereka dan mengakibatkan perahu tergoncang dengan cukup keras. Jimin mendengar teriakan dari orang-orang yang berkumpul di kabin bawah, serta suara Yoongi yang berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba mata Jimin menangkap sebuah kapal besar yang melaju ke arah mereka. Bukan kapal yang tadi batal membawanya, namun kapal lain yang sama besarnya. Jimin segera keluar ke geladak dan memberi tanda dengan kedua tangannya. Kapal besar itu perlahan menghampiri perahu mereka.

"Hyung!" Jimin turun ke kabin bawah dengan langkah tergesa. "Ada kapal besar milik pasukan Inggris, sebaiknya kita pindah ke kapal itu. Buatlah barisan agar kalian bisa keluar dengan teratur."

Dengan cekatan Yoongi dan Jimin mengarahkan mereka untuk berbaris. Suasana yang panik lumayan membuat mereka sedikit sulit diatur, namun untungnya semua teratasi dengan baik. Jimin melihat ke luar, kapal besar itu sudah semakin dekat dengan perahunya. Jimin kembali ke geladak dan memastikan kapal itu datang ke arah yang tepat.

Kapal pun semakin mendekat, dan kemudian tidak menyisakan jarak yang berarti. Orang-orang dievakuasi dengan cepat, dibantu oleh kru dari kapal besar tersebut. Kondisi kapal yang terus saja berguncang agak menyulitkan proses pindahnya mereka. Baru saja Jimin dan Yoongi mengungsikan sekitar sepuluh orang dari total dua puluh orang yang ikut, ledakan kembali terdengar, kali ini tak jauh dari kapal mereka. Sepertinya target utama adalah kapal besar itu.

"Cepat, cepat!"

Jimin berteriak dan mendorong mereka agar langkahnya lebih cepat. Setelah semuanya telah masuk ke kapal besar, Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk ikut masuk kesana. Perlahan kapal meninggalkan perahu mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Mereka kira mereka sudah aman, hingga seorang wanita berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah perahu.

"Anak kecil itu tertinggal di perahu!"

Jimin menoleh ke perahu, benar saja, seorang balita sedang berdiri dalam diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena kapal sudah mulai menjauh dari perahu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin membuka sweaternya, menceburkan diri ke laut dan berenang sekuat tenaga ke perahu demi menyelamatkan anak itu.

"Tolong hentikan kapalnya! Ada anak yang tertinggal dan temanku sedang menyelamatkannya," seru Yoongi kepada kapten kapal.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Jimin sampai di perahu. Ia segera naik—meskipun agak sulit karena tak ada apapun yang dapat menjadi pegangannya—dan meraih tubuh anak itu, kemudian membawanya berenang di laut.

Sayang, bom kembali meledak di air, persis mengenai bagian belakang perahu. Beruntung, mereka tidak terluka. Namun Yoongi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung menegang.

"Ruang bakar," titik-titik keringat dingin muncul di kening Yoongi. "Jika ada reaksi dari api, bahan bakarnya pasti…"

Yoongi berlari ke ujung geladak, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar Jimin bisa mendengar suaranya.

"JIMIN! CEPAT PERGI DARI SANA!"

Deburan air rupanya menghalangi pendengaran Jimin. Ia terus mengayuhkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Melawan ombak di lautan dengan seorang bocah yang bergelantungan di salah satu lengannya bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia melihat bahwa sangat sulit untuk mendekat ke kapal, air laut terus menghempas dirinya balik. Anak itu bahkan sudah kesulitan bernafas karena air laut masuk ke dalam hidung dan mulutnya.

"YOONGI! DEKATKAN KAPALNYA KEMARI!"

Cepat-cepat Yoongi pergi ke ruang kemudi, dan menitahkan kapal untuk bergerak mundur, _propeller_ pun digerakkan berlawanan arah. Yoongi semakin cemas, ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada Jimin.

Kapal mulai mundur, meskipun harus melawan arus. Kapten kapal mengomando pergerakan kapal agar tidak menabrak Jimin yang membawa anak kecil itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Jimin sudah mulai dekat dengan kapal, dan ia mengayuh lagi dengan sisa tenaganya, membawa dirinya dan anak kecil itu ke kapal. Seorang lelaki mengambil tambang dan melemparkannya kepada Jimin, dengan sebelah tangan Jimin meraih tambang itu dan menyerahkannya kepada anak kecil yang menggelayut di tangannya.

"Ini, peganglah erat-erat tambang ini. Orang-orang di atas akan menarikmu."

Anak itu mengangguk, bibirnya gemetar menahan dingin. Digenggamnya tambang itu erat-erat dan ia bergelantung di sana seperti koala, sedangkan Jimin menahan tubuh kecilnya dari bawah. Orang-orang di geladak bahu membahu menariknya, hingga ia sampai dengan selamat di atas kapal. Yoongi yang melihat anak itu berhasil dievakuasi tampak lega.

Tapi pemuda mungil itu harus kembali terkejut. Ia menyesal kenapa harus merasakan kelegaan hanya sesaat saja.

Bahan bakar minyak dari perahunya mulai bocor, membuat air laut menghitam.

"JIMIN CEPAT NAIK! BAHAN BAKAR DARI KAPAL ITU MULAI MENGALIR KELUAR!" Yoongi memegangi pagar penghalang kapal sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia takut setengah mati kalau-kalau Jimin terkena api di laut.

Jimin melemparkan pandangan ke belakang, benar saja, bayang hitam mulai mewarnai air laut yang memancarkan birunya langit. Di kapal, sang kapten sudah mulai tegang. Ia pun memerintahkan pada nakhoda untuk memajukan kapal, menjauh dari perahu. Lalu ia beralih kepada Jimin,

"Ambil tambangnya! Kami akan melajukan kapal untuk mengantisipasi adanya ledakan dari perahu!"

Namun bukannya meraih tambang, Jimin malah berenang berbalik ke perahu. Mata kecil Yoongi melotot, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin.

"JIMIN! KEMARI! KAU SEDANG APA?!"

Jimin terus berenang, dada telanjangnya yang terus mengadu dengan air laut nan dingin pun ia abaikan. Ia tahu, perahu ini akan berbahaya untuk dibiarkan disana. Potensi ledakan akan semakin besar, dan ia harus menyelamatkan orang-orang di kapal itu.

Kembali Jimin susah payah naik ke perahu, berjalan ke kabin kemudi dan menggerakkan perahu itu menjauh dari kapal. Resikonya, perahu itu akan meledak…

…dan Park Jimin hanya tinggal nama.

Teriakan putus asa dari Yoongi hanya tinggal desau, tekadnya sudah bulat. Kali ini ia ingin menyelamatkan orang yang dikasihi dan dicintainya, setelah Yoongi terus memberinya pertolongan dan rasa aman dalam hidupnya, hingga akhirnya ia yang sangat membenci hidup dan takdirnya dapat menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Ia menutup matanya, menggumamkan kalimat penuh makna yang hanya dapat didengar hembus angin dan Tuhan;

" _Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung._ "

Setelahnya, bunyi ledakan terdengar, persis membakar perahu yang dinaiki Jimin.

Menyisakan Yoongi yang meraung-raung karena kehilangan, putus asa karena ditinggalkan secara tidak manusiawi.

"JIMIN! JIMIIIIIIN…!"

 ** _—end—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Aku kudu piye, bikin ending payah begini aja nangis. Maafkan muridmu ini ssaem Baskoro Alham, aku gak bakat bikin angst huhuhu… ini spesial buat Baskoro yang demen banget angst. Tapi kalau tidak memuaskan, mianhapunten yaa.**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari film Dunkirk, itu film dari awal sampe akhir tegang banget siyal. Buat bikin ff ini aku kudu ngubek-ngubek sejarah, nyari model senjata, kapal, bagan-bagan kapal, tingkatan kru, pokoknya ribet amit-amit. Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya terlalu cepat dan untuk _typos_.**

 **FF ini dibuat untuk event #btsffnwploveyourself , dalam ff ini ada tokoh penyelamat dan yang terjatuh (eh iya gak sih), disini aku mau buat bahwa keduanya bisa jadi penyelamat. Ah aku gak tau ini jadinya gimana deh, biar pembaca aja yang nilai.**

 **Sekian dari neng swaggysuga,**

 **Review & fav juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **e**

 **.**

Tangan itu sedang memainkan air sungai yang mengalir; sungguh bening dan menghibur matanya.

Semua yang ada di sini indah; namun tak mampu menyaingi indah kesayangannya di bumi.

Sudah berapa lama, entah, ia meninggalkan dunia, dan kekasih hatinya di sana.

Apakah pemuda mungil itu hidup bahagia?

"Park… Jimin?"

Kepalanya menoleh, melihat siapa yang mengenalnya di tempat asing nan cantik ini.

Mendadak ia ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa; di dunia yang ini tak ada perkabungan ataupun ratap tangis.

"Yoongi?"

Yang disebut namanya tersenyum, membuat dadanya berdegup bahagia. Jimin berlari, meraih tubuh pemuda cantik itu dan tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," Yoongi balas memeluknya erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kita akan bahagia di sini, jangan takutkan apapun lagi."

.

.

.

 ** _—end beneran—_**


End file.
